O que me resta é viver a eternidade e me vingar
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Não é mais oneshop.  Thalia agora é imortal e Luke morreu.  O que fazer? É a resposta dessa pergunta que ela quer encontrar.  Dez anos depois Thalia está na mesma sintuação e se perguntando a mesma coisa.
1. O que fazer?

Pov Thalia Grace

E agora eu estava na praia, triste e pensando nele. Aquele que traiu todos. Que me fez sofrer. Que quase morri por ele. Que me fez sofrer. Que me fez chorar. E no final de tudo: Se mato. Patético. Eu estou chorando por ele. E agora? O que eu faço? Eu tenho a eternidade pela frente e penso nele. E amo ele. E choro por ele. Patético. Me tornei caçadora e ganhei a imortalidade. Mas o que isso importa? Nada. Só mais um ponto para me fazer sofrer.

A tristeza está do meu lado. Me fazendo chorar. Me fazendo pensar nele. Não tem como voltar no tempo? Porque sei lá. Eu daria um jeito de evitar tudo isso. Não deixaria ele fazer tudo isso e acabar com ele e comigo. Eu pelo menos tentaria e não ficaria chorando igual a uma boba como agora. Mas como não tem como o que me resta é viver como caçadora.

-Thalia - Leidy Ártemis me chamava. Sequei as lágrimas. - Temos que ir. - Ela se virou e eu me levantei e fui atrás dela. É o que me resta fazer. Viver a eternidade longe dele.

Gostaram?

Merece reviews?

Deixem se acham que merece ou não.

O ministério da saúde adverte: Cada vez que você não deixa um review, um autor morre. Impeça isso deixando reviews. Não cai a mão e deixa a autora feliz.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijinhoskisskiss

Heellynha_Chase_Jackson_DiÂngelo s2 *-*


	2. Dez anos depois

**Gente, era para ser oneshop, mas a pedido continuo a fanfic.**

**espero que gostem.**

**beijinhoskisskiss**

E os anos se passaram

Hoje, faz dez anos que ele se foi. Faz dez anos que eu vivo a eternidade sem ele. Faz dez anos que o Luke morreu. O que eu fiz todo esse tempo? Tentei seguir minha vida pela triste e vazia eternidade. Sabe, a imortalidade não é um mar de rosas como todos pensam. E horrível ver todos envelhecerem e morrerem a sua volta, e você continuar jovem e imortal. Tenho as outras caçadoras, mas aqueles há quem muito amo também, não falo com eles há anos. Há anos não vejo a Annabeth com seus belos olhos cinza. O Percy sempre brincalhão. Sinto saudades deles e do Nico, do Tyson, de Quíron. Até do Senhor D. Sinto falta do acampamento e de todos os meus amigos.

Mas como a vida de uma caçadora de Ártemis é sempre ocupada, não posso velos.

Agora onde eu estava? Na praia. Sim. Na praia do acampamento meio-sangue. Meus amigos não estão mais aqui. E eu preferi só ficar na praia mesmo. Não falei com ninguém. Acho que isso só me machucaria mais. Há quase dez anos não piso aqui. Na verdade é praticamente dez anos. E eu preciso aceitar o fato que o tempo passou para os meus amigos. Mas para mim ele não passou. A dor continua no meu peito. Machucando-me e me fazendo chorar. Lagrimas caem dos meus olhos azuis. Quando me lembro dele, não pareço nem um pouco com o tenente das caçadoras de Ártemis e nem uma filha de Zeus. Pareço mais uma filha de Afrodite que se decepciono com o amor.

Se sinto raiva de Afrodite por ter amá-lo? Sim. Se ponha no meu lugar e seja honesta ou honesto com sigo mesmo. Se você ama uma pessoa, da sua vida por ela, e depois ela te trai, e você ainda a ama, depois dela cometer a burrice de se matar e te fazer sofrer mais, você vai culpar esse infeliz que te machucou e a quem te fez apaixonar por ele certo? Seja honesta. Não adianta mentir.

Eu sinto raiva dele. Por ter me traído. Por ter me feito sofrer. Por trair a todos. E depois se arrepender e morrer. Ato heróico né? Não. Ato de burrice que só fez os outros sofrerem. Mas acima de tudo, eu o odeio por amá-lo. E por mesmo depois dele morrer eu continuar o amando. Isso me machuca de mais. Alguém tem um remédio para o amor? Eu preciso. Meu coração está ferido e doido. E o tempo passa e não cura. E eu nunca ficarei com ele. Afinal, sou imortal.

Eu sinto raiva de Afrodite, de Cronos, dos Titãs, dele, mas principalmente de mim. Que não soube esquecê-lo. Como sou burra. Como sou idiota. Eu quero parar de amá-lo. Mas não consigo. Alguém me diz como não amá-lo antes que enlouqueça. Eu preciso parar de amá-lo. Eu já tentei de todas as formas, mas não consigo.

Tentei esquecê-lo, mas se passou dez anos e nada mudou. Eu lembro como se fosse ontem quando ele partiu e sinto a mesma dor que só aumenta quando penso nele.

As duvidas continuam e acho que sempre o amarei para sempre. E se for assim, acho que devo seguir minha vida. Matando monstros para e vingar daqueles que lutaram ao lado dele contra nós na guerra. Assim me vingo. E eu vou continuar batalhando. Por toda a eternidade. E se assim preciso for. Porque o que me resta é viver a eternidade não é mesmo?

Levantei-me, sequei as lagrima e olhei para o mar.

-Eu posso não te esquecer. Mas vou me vingar. Nem que leve a eternidade. Eu prometo. Eu te amo e te odeio Luke Castellan. Mas tenho que viver sem você. Então assim será. Viverei a eternidade.

Virei às costas e sai deixando o vento soprar e sem derramar as lagrimas que me fazem pensar nele. O que vou fazer? O que me resta. Viver a eternidade. E me vingar

* * *

**Sei que tá orrivel. Mas deixem reviews me ajudando a melhorar ok?**

Beijinhoskisskiss


End file.
